


Reliable Stress Relief

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Stress Relief, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Tai pays Joe a visit, thinking he needs to relax and not study so hard.
Relationships: Kido Jou | Joe Kido/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 12





	Reliable Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Reliable Stress Relief

Tai pays Joe a visit, thinking he needs to relax and not study so hard.

-x-

Joe was freaking out; his last two tests had been catastrophic failures. He didn't understand, he studied so hard, how could he be failing? Joe couldn't see the stress was getting to him. He kept his nose buried in his books, combing over sentence after sentence to try and memorize. 'I gotta past this test, I gotta!'

Gomamon was getting worried. “Joe...” the teen was a mess. Using his big claws he dialed a phone.

“Hey Joe, what's up?” Tai's voice came from the other line.

“It's Gomamon...”

“Gomamon? What's wrong?”

“It's Joe I'm worried about him, do you think you can help him?”

“Sure buddy, I'll be right there.” he hung up the phone. “Here we go again.”

Gomamon sighed and looked at his partner. The blue haired male was muttering to himself, as he flipped through the pages of his text book. 'Hurry Tai.'

The tall brunette arrived some time later. Gomamon let him in. “Okay where is he?”

“In his room, I'm worried. It's all test this and test that.”

“I got it, leave it to me.” he removed his shoes and headed towards Joe's room. He knocked on the door as he entered. “Knock Knock?”

“I'm busy right now, who is it...” he turned in his chair and spotted Tai. “Oh it's you Tai, what are you doing here?”

“I'm here to deliver some relief.” he winked at Joe. The older teen blushed.

“That's not funny Tai, I have a big test tomorrow and I need to study.” he tried to turn his chair back around but Tai spun him back, and got in his face.

“You need to relax, shall we have he a go like we did back in the digital world?”

“T-t-t-t-tai we can't I mean I can't...I have to study.” Tai cupped his cheek.

“I think you need a break.” he moved in and captured Joe's lips. Joe's whole face turned red, how long had it been since he felt the brunette's lips on his. Too damn long! He let out a gasp, which allowed the leader to slip his tongue into his mouth. Tai toyed with his tongue like it was his own personal play thing. Might as well be, as his tongue flicked his own sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.

Joe was so hard in his pants right now, the bulge was throbbing like crazy. The taller teen spread his legs and Tai settled between them.

When the kiss ended, Joe's glasses were fogged up, his whole face was beat red, and he was panting. He slumped against his chair and Tai got to work. With a smirk, he took Joe's zipper between his teeth and tugged it down.

The glasses wearer groaned, as his underwear forced it's way through the gap. Tai kissed the underwear bulge, while his hands undid the button. His cock was making the sexiest bulge, and Tai kissed along the fabric.

“Oh fuck!” Joe bucked his hips. Tai licked the underwear, getting him wet. “Please Tai!”

“Wow you are really pent up, no wonder you are so tense.” he yanked down Joe's pants and boxers and the male's hard 8 inch dick sprang up. Joe sighed in relief, and his penis twitched happily. “Ohh looks like someone has missed me.”

He poked the head of the male's penis, and leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cock. “Tai!”

Joe had grown up a lot since then, his crotch that was once smooth had grown a fine mane of manly hair. Tai ran his fingers through the hair, while he ran his tongue along his length. “Ah ahh ah” Joe was trembling, and his cock began to leak pre.

Tai's hand came up to cup his balls, fondling his nuts. Each caressed caused his musk to increase. He wrapped his lips around the head, and began sucking him, his tongue flicking his piss slit.

Joe's head tilted back, panting, groaning, moaning! Tai's mouth consumed him, sucking him down his throat. The brunette's tongue caressed the underside of his penis, while he nuzzled his pubes.

He couldn't take it, his toes curled and he blew his load down Tai's throat. The boy gulped it all down. “Wow!”

Tai pulled off his manhood and stroked his length. “Look at you, still so hard.”

“Tai...” he groaned.

“Yes?” he smirked.

“Fuck me!” no further words needed to be said between them. Tai hauled off Joe's shirt leaving the teen buck naked. He was brought to the bed and Joe was pushed onto it.

He looked up and Tai removed his clothes, his beautiful bronze skin exposed bit by bit, and by the time he was down to his underwear Joe was licking his lips. Down went the underwear, and up sprang his cock.

Joe groaned seeing the male's thick, 11 inch long penis. The tip was wet with pre. “Lube?”

“Desk...” he pointed at the drawer, he needed to search. Tai went over, his hard cock and big balls bouncing as he walked.

He searched the drawer, and found lube and condoms. There were a few other items in the drawer, he'd remember to use another time. “Want a rubber?”

“No I need to feel you inside me.” he left the condoms behind and brought the lube over. He slathered his cock with the slick fluid.

Joe pulled his legs back, exposing his ass and his tight pucker. It had been years since he filled this hole. He raised Joe's right leg, and brought his left hand to play with his ass, one slick finger worked it's way inside him.

He hissed. “Relax.” Tai tried to help him relax, he licked the sole of Joe's foot. The taller male shivered, his inner walls flexing around his finger. He rocked his finger in and out, while dragging his tongue across the sole.

Tai kept eye contact with Joe at all times. The male's chest rose and fell with lustful pants. Tai licked between his toes and added a second finger. “Ohhh!”

His fingers scissored him open, and he wrapped his lips around the big toe and sucked on it. 'How can he be so hot? It's not logical!' Joe shuddered, and his legs spasmed.

Tai added a third finger and began rocking them in and out, seeking out the spot that make Joe howl. It took a few thrusts but he found it. “Ahhh!” Joe bucked his hips, his hole clamping down around his fingers and his toes curled.

Joe whined at the loss, when Tai pulled his fingers out. His hole was spread wide and slick from the lube. Tai licked his lips and he put Joe's leg up over his shoulder and lined his cock up.

“Ready?”

“Fuck yes!” he pushed against Tai's dick and the brunette pushed forward. His tight ring gave in and his channel was stretched by the boy's dick.

Joe cracked the first smile he had in weeks. He was taken slowly, Tai giving gentle rocking before venturing deeper. It was just like their first time, though Tai was smaller back then.

Taking careful measures, he soon had his cock buried balls deep inside him, his heavy balls resting against his ass cheeks.

“Ohh yeah!” Tai groaned, feeling his full length get squeezed by Joe's ass. His inner walls squeezed and throbbed over his hot cock.

“Tai!” the boy brought his hand up to tease one of his perky nipples. “Noo not there!”

“Your penis says otherwise.” his cock was twitching like crazy. He played with the perky bud, and Joe writhed in pleasure, and Tai hadn't even started moving yet.

He pulled back to the tip, and Joe whined at the loss, only to moan when the brunette thrust back in and his balls smacking his ass cheeks. The two teens moaned, and Tai began fucking him, giving long thrusts.

It felt amazing, sinking into his tight heat, and his balls smacking against his ass sent an intense vibration through his crotch.

Poor Joe was in a daze, he began drooling as pleasure made his brain all hot. 'So good...so good...so good!!!!!' he clawed at the sheets, his dick weeping pre all over his stomach.

Tai changed the angle of his thrust, and found the taller boy's prostate. Joe wasn't vocal before started crying out in absolute bliss. “Tai Tai Tai Tai Tai Tai Tai Tai TAI!!!!” moaning his name with every thrust.

Joe came first, his seed splattering between his chest and stomach. His inner walls clamping down onto Tai's thrusting cock. “Joe!” the teen groaned as he gave in. His hot seed painting his inner walls.

Tai pulled back, he stroked his cock a few times and had another release, he fired his seed all over Joe's face chest, stomach, crotch and ass.

Joe removed his glasses and wiped off the semen. “If I fail my test tomorrow I'm gonna be cross.”

“You'll be fine, get some sleep.” he kissed Joe's cheek. The boy gave in and fell asleep as Tai worked on cleaning him, despite how cute he looked covered in cum.The brunette left, and Gomamon was happy Joe was feeling better.

-x-

The next day Joe was a little nervous and sore. 'Oh man this is bad.' he turned the test over. 'Hey I know that, and this…' he smiled. He began filling out the test, and to his surprise he actually did well.

When he got out of school Tai was waiting for him. “How'd it go?”

“I did well.”

“Great let's celebrate.” Tai put an arm around Joe.

“I can't I have another test, and I got to study.” he got a book out and began to read.

'Oi vey, here we go again.' Tai would be there for him whenever he needed some stress relief.

End


End file.
